The Perks of Being Clara
by superMoon303
Summary: A series of un-related oneshots of Sherlock's daughter Clara Holmes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone! **

**This is just a little intro to my new story- The Perks of Being Clara! **

**A series of unrelated one-shots following Clara's life from Baby to Teen to Adult. **

**First chapter will be within the following weeks. **

**Please message me if you have suggestions, questions or such and such! **


	2. 1 Taken Away

Mycroft got out the car. He looked around the quiet, dark, lighted street. What he was about to do would be something he'd never had thought or hoped he'd ever have to do.

He closed the car door and walked over to the black door which read the number 25.

He knocked on the door.

No reply.

He rang the doorbell.

No reply.

He sighed somehow he thought this would be the case.

Luckily, he had a key and let himself in. He looked up towards the staircase. The place felt abandoned with the smell of cigarettes and it was dark.

"Sherlock!" Mycroft called. "Sherlock!"

He slowly made his way up the stairs, his nose wrinkling at the smell and the state of the flat.

Mycroft made his way into the bedroom of his younger brother and as he predicted, there was Sherlock lying on the bed, pale and clammy and eyes closed.

Empty cigarette packets, smoked fags and empty syringes littered the floor.

Mycroft rushed over to his little brother, taking his pulse.

"Sherlock, can you hear me?" Mycroft said, loudly.

Mycroft gently slapped his face.

"Sherlock!"

Sherlock groaned.

"Sherlock where the hell is Clara?!" Mycroft asked, urgently.

"Cl'ra?" he said. "…Cla…"

"Yes! Clara, your daughter, where is she?"

"Cl'ra" said Sherlock, before slipping into unconsciousness.

Mycroft swore before calling an ambulance, he then rushed around the house looking for his niece.

"Clara!" he called. "Clara!"

He rushed into the dark, smelly Living Room.

"Clara" he whispered.

He was something move in the corner.

He slowly made his way over.

"Clara?" he said, uncertainly.

The four- year old with red, curly hair was crouched in the corner, eyes wide in terror. Her denim overalls were dirt and her white shirt had a grey tinge to it, even her bare feet were covered in dirt.

Mycroft crouched down next to her.

"Clara?" said Mycroft, quietly. "It's me, it's Uncle Mycroft"

"What's wrong with Daddy?" asked Clara.

"He's not very well at the moment" said Mycroft. "Anthea is going to come up and get you and take you to my house"

"What about Mummy? When is Mummy coming back?" asked Clara.

Mycroft swallowed thickly, thinking about how he was going to answer the delicate question.

"I'm not sure when your Mummy is coming back" he said. "But not for a while yet"

"She isn't coming back is she?" asked Clara.

Mycroft didn't know what to say this was coming from a four-year old who lost her mum last year and was about to be taken away from her dad.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that" said Mycroft. "All you have to do is remember her and before you know it she'll be back"

Clara nodded. "Is Daddy cross with me? He shouted at me"

"Did he hurt you?" asked Mycroft.

Clara shook her head.

"Sir?"

Mycroft looked round to see Anthea at the door.

Mycroft picked up the small four- year old.

"Anthea is going to wait with you downstairs, while I go help Daddy"

Anthea smiled at the little girl and took her hand.

"I'm going to stay with him at the Hospital, I'll call my parents, then I'll text you what happens after that, for the moment, take her to the Office and look after her" whispered Mycroft.

Anthea nodded.

"Come one, Clara" said Anthea, leading the girl out the room.

"My things" said Clara.

"I'll get them later" said Mycroft, keen to get his niece away and safely in the car.

Clara looked out the window as Anthea texted. Suddenly they were sirens and an Ambulance pulled up and Paramedics rushed upstairs.

"Anthea, why are there para-people here?"

"They're called _paramedics,_ Clara, para-people" said Anthea, not really thinking about what she was saying.

"Why are they here?"

Anthea looked up from her phone from realisation and looked at Clara. Clara looked scared.

"They've come for Daddy?"

Before Anthea could say anything Clara tried to bolt out the car.

"Clara!" exclaimed Anthea, for a moment forgetting that there was in fact a child lock.

Clara scrambled at the door.

Anthea held her tightly, stroking her hair.

"Clara its fine, its ok" she murmured.

"DADDY!" Clara screamed.

"Its ok" said Anthea."Can we go? Now please!"

Clara sobbed as the driver quickly started the car.

She settled into Anthea's arms, sobbing until she drifted off to sleep.

**NEW STORY! Thought I would since it's ma bday! **

**Please comment and review and leave suggestions (i.e Clara Lost or Clara sick) they will be featured if I can think of something to write. Next chapter is called ****_Allergic _****. Hope you like! **

**Eilidh x **


	3. 2 Allergic Reaction

"It's so hot!" exclaimed Clara.

The twelve year old pulled on her sunglasses out of her bag as she walked along the street.

"Sherlock, where are we going?" she asked.

"Crime scene" he replied.

"No shit Sherlock!" exclaimed Clara, sarcastically.

Sherlock scowled.

"I meant_ where_ is the crime scene" emphasised Clara.

"St. James's Park" said Sherlock.

"The weather's nice for it" said John.

"Yes I agree" said Clara. "The high temperature is perfect for the corpse to decompose quicker, causing a terrific stench and an attraction for flies"

"…Thanks for that Clara" John said, sarcastically.

Clara frowned in confusion.

They crossed the road and completely ignoring Donavan; ducked under the police tape.

"Hello" greeted Lestrade.

Sherlock didn't say anything.

Lestrade led them over to a huge Weeping Willow tree. By the trunk was a corpse of a man.

"The answer's no" said Sherlock as they approached the corpse.

"I didn't say anything!" exclaimed Anderson.

"Not you!" snapped Sherlock. "Clara!"

"_I_ didn't say anything" exclaimed Clara.

"You were going to" said Sherlock. "And the answer's no"

"You didn't know what I was going to ask"

"Can I climb that tree? The answer is no"

"Lucky guess" muttered Clara.

"Never guess" whispered Sherlock.

They stood by the body.

"Male. Fifty-three. Polish. Lived in London for twelve years. Wife and two kids…no… three kids" fired of Clara. "Cause of death- Ow!" She felt a sharp stabbing pain in her arm but there was nothing she could see.

"Shall I continue?" asked an impatient Sherlock.

"Yes. Do go on" said Clara, sarcastically.

She was annoyed at the fact that Sherlock was being a complete dickhead but then he always was. She was also annoyed at the fact that the heat was making her feel sick and faint and she struggled to breathe. She thought she was getting sunburnt on her arm.

Her upper arm began to twitch and burn. She looked down at it. There was a bite that was swelling, the arm around it pink and hot and twitchy.

Then it dawned on her. She'd been bitten.

She felt sick and faint and really was struggling to breathe. She couldn't feel her legs either.

"You ok?" asked John.

She looked up at Sherlock, John, Lestrade and Anderson.

Her mouth opened and closed several times.

"Clara?"

"… I've been bitten" she said, finally.

Her legs gave way, but as she fell, Sherlock managed to step forward and catch her, lowering her to the ground.

"Where?" asked Sherlock.

Clara raised her arm; Sherlock took one look at it before springing into action, John next to her.

"What does she mean?" Lestrade asked.

"Clara's allergic to insect bites and stings" explained John.

"Bit by a mosquito" said Sherlock, rummaging through Clara's Backpack.

Clara was gasping for breath.

"Just hang in there, Clara" soothed John, wondering what was taking Sherlock so long.

"Sherlock hurry up!" cried Clara.

"Ssh" said john, "You're fine"

John looked at Sherlock, who was shaking as he fumbled with the Epipen.

"Here" said John, gently. "Let me"

Sherlock gave John the case.

"Ok Clara-"

"Just do it!"

She winced as she felt the needle pierce into her thigh.

She breathed carefully, her eyes closed as she waited and counted the seconds the adrenalin would rush into her bloodstream and counteract the reaction.

Clara opened her eyes as she felt John remove the needle.

"Alright?" asked Sherlock, helping her to sit up.

"Yes" she said, shakily.

"Clara" said Lestrade. "Here"

"Thanks" replied Clara, as she took the bottle of water of him and drank thirstily.

"So it's Malaria?" asked Anderson.

Clara almost choked.

"Anderson, what have I said about lowering IQ of streets let alone Countries" said Sherlock.

"If I'm stupid what happened then?" asked Anderson.

"An allergic reaction" said Clara, not quite believing what she was hearing.

"Idiot" added Sherlock.

John went through Clara's kit for allergic reactions.

There was her EpiPen, anti-histamines, cream and bandages. John knew what each and everyone was for.

"Clara take one of these" he said, placing an anti-histamine into her trembling hand.

"How you feeling?" asked John, as she took the pill.

"Er…" thought Clara. "A little shaken"

"It's the adrenalin" explained John.

"I know" she smiled.

"Let's see your arm" said John.

He gently put his hand on the bite, which was still swollen and hot.

He then rubbed cream on the bite.

"That feels nice" smiled Clara, as the thick cold cream touched her hot, sore bite.

John smiled.

He wrapped a thin bandage over the thick layer of cream, pressing it to the wound. He tied it together with a knot and admired his handiwork.

"Thanks" said Clara.

"No problem" said John.

"Shall I take her home?" Lestrade asked. "I've got the car"

"No it's ok" said Sherlock. "Five minutes"

"I'd say three" said Clara.

Sherlock smiled. "Alright then"

Sherlock then proceeded to tell Lestrade and Anderson how the man was actually not murdered but was in an accident, the whole time Anderson had his mouth open.

Sherlock finished within three minutes just as Clara predicted.

"Clara can you walk?" he asked.

Clara nodded.

"Good. Let's go" he said, striding off, leaving John to help Clara.

He guided Clara across the crime scene, leaving a bewildered looking Lestrade and Anderson.

"Shall we get Ice Cream?" Sherlock asked, as John and Clara caught up with him.

"Ice cream?" repeated John.

"Yes. Ice cream. Why not?" asked Sherlock.

"Ice cream sounds good to me" said Clara.

"Good" said Sherlock. "The owner of the van always gives me large ones"

"Murder charge?" asked John.

"Nope found his dog" said Sherlock.

**Hiya! **

**NEW CHAPTER! **

**I only got one suggestion - which is currently under way and is being written. Please leave comments and suggestions and reviews! **

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Ex**


	4. 3 Baby Girl Holmes

Forty-one hours, 32 minutes and 19 seconds. That's how long Irene's labour was. Irene had been suffering Braxton hicks for the past couple of weeks but they got very strong and she didn't hesitate to call Sherlock. The Hospital wanted her in immediately due to complications in her final months of pregnancy. Sherlock drove to her there and stayed with her, mopped her brow, rubbed her back, encouraged her through the final stage of labour. There was bickering of course. Irene was exhausted by the time she was fully dilated and collapsed the moment the baby came. Doctors came rushing in with oxygen masks and all sorts, and the baby wasn't crying. That was the first moment in Sherlock's life that he felt scared. But Irene regained conscious and was told to rest, and after clearing fluid from the baby's lungs, the baby girl was cleared fine and healthy. And was put with her mother in a cot marked Baby Girl Holmes.

"No" said Sherlock, on the phone to his brother. "I've changed my mind"

"Are you saying, after months of insisting, you want me to cancel the child's adoption papers?" Mycroft asked.

"I asked you to cancel them three months ago" snapped Sherlock.

Mycroft sighed. "As you wish"

Sherlock closed his eyes in relief. "Thank you"

"How is Irene?"

"She's just gone through 42 hours of labour; take a wild guess, brother dear"

Mycroft clenched his jaw in annoyance. "I send my condolences. Tell her congratulations"

"Fine"

"Oh and Sherlock?"

"What now?!"

"Do I have a niece or a nephew?"

"Does she have a name?" Mycroft asked.

"Not yet"

"I've warned you before that there's consequences to caring. Now look at you. Domestic Bliss"

Sherlock exhaled slowly before hanging up on his brother.

His thoughts immediately turned to Irene as he walked through Ward 21 to Room 17 where his … family.

Irene sat on the bed, only just gone through labour was weak with exhaustion although happiness shone through her eyes as she smiled at the small bundle in her arms.

"She's falling asleep" said Irene, as Sherlock entered the room.

He sat down on the bed next to Madeline watching his (barely an hour old) newborn baby with interest.

"Hold her" said Irene.

"What?" exclaimed Sherlock.

Irene giggled. "No need to look so panicked. She won't bite. Hold her"

Sherlock cleared his throat. "Alright then"

Irene carefully transferred the now stirring baby in Sherlock's arms.

The delicate infant opened her bright blue eyes, blinked, stretched and gurgled curiously.

"Hello" murmured Sherlock, smiling.

Irene carefully and slowly sat herself up, using Sherlock's shoulder for support.

"She's beautiful" said Irene, stroking her daughter's cheek.

Sherlock silently agreed.

The baby seemed to hold Sherlock's gaze and at that moment he felt a warmth of sentiment and love travel through his body and felt a sudden urge to protect his child. All the negativity towards this baby was gone and was replaced with a wave of guilt and shame of abandoning his love and child. His daughter was beautiful and he knew at that moment he loved her. Whether it was an advantage or not.

"I don't…" stammered Sherlock. "I don't deserve it"

"What do you mean?" Irene asked.

"I completely abandoned you when you told me you were pregnant, you were vulnerable with all those people after you, let alone being pregnant-"

Sherlock was so close to sobbing he had to stop and clear his throat.

"I got adoption forms and I asked you to get an Abortion and I was so sure I didn't want to be a father and I was selfish-"

"Listen to me" interrupted Irene. "You did abandon me and ask me things to do things I could never do and you hurt me, I can't deny that. But you still loved me. You stayed with me throughout the labour. All forty-one hours of it! And I don't understand why I am not pissed off with you…"

Irene ran a hand through his hair as they're eyes locked.

"I love you, Sherlock Holmes" she whispered.

"I love you to" he said. "And I vow to love and protect you both till the day I die"

**I just want to apologize for the wait. I had some issues at school and personal stuff but it's all sorted and I'm back! Thank you so much for being so patient and I am very humbled and ilya! Please send suggestions , reviews and also I am planning to change my username but I need suggestions for that to!**


	5. TWELVE DAYS OF CHRISTMAS

**TWELVE DAYS OF CHRISTMAS - SNOW AND JUVENILITY **

"Should we get Clara up?" John asked, that cold winter December morning.

Sherlock shook her his head. "She's a teenager, she needs at least nine and a half hours"

John smiled. "I see you're finally getting used to living with a teenager"

Sherlock shook his head. "I still don't know what happened, I was only gone for two years"

He froze, regretting what he said.

"Well" John said, carefully. "A lot can happen in two years especially between the ages of twelve and fourteen- she's going through puberty she is more mature-"

"OH MY GOD. IT'S SNOWING. IT'S PROPERLY SNOWING" Clara suddenly yelled from her bedroom.

Sherlock raised his eyebrows and John frowned.

Clara suddenly came running down in her pyjamas, delight glowing from her face.

"Guys it's snowing!" she exclaimed, excitedly. "Why the hell didn't you wake me up!"

Sherlock replied. "Well-"

"No important" said Clara, hugging him. "Oh my god! It's snowing!"

Sherlock frowned at John , who was chuckling to himself.

"I know, dear" he said, awkwardly patting her shoulder.

Suddenly two people came up the stairs. Ellie and Matthew Lestrade were in winter waterproofs, hats and gloves and scarf and wellies with large sledges.

"Clara, you know what the protocol is for snow!" Ellie exclaimed.

"Yeah come on" Matthew said."We need to get to Primrose Hil"

Clara nodded and rushed upstairs.

John and Sherlock bewildered.

"We're going sledging" explained Ellie.

"Matthew aren't you sixteen?" John asked.

Matthew nodded. "Yeh but I'm missing snow for Studying"

Clara came down dressed similarly to Matthew and Ellie with her own sledge.

"Shall we?" Clara asked.

They nodded eagerly.

"Bye guys" Clara said as they pulled her down the stairs. "I won't be back till late"

"Goodbye" they said.

But they were already gone and could be heard cheering as they ran down the street.

"What were you saying about maturity?" Sherlock asked, after a long silence.

**Hello! **

**I am very sorry for my absense. December gets very busy as you are all aware! I also had loads of assessments at school. **

**So it's December ! Christmas time! I love it ! **

**So this months I will hopefully be writing 12 days (prompts) of Christmas for Clara. Please send in suggestions and prompts and reviews ect. **

**Anyway I hoped you liked! **


	6. ELEVEN DAYS OF CHRISTMAS

**Eleven Days of Chritmas - Christmas Concert**

Clara got ready for school.

"Dad!" she called rushing into the kitchen.

"Yes?" he asked, leaning against the counter in his beige dressing gown with a cup of tea.

"I'm going to be late today we have rehearsals for the Christmas Concert tonight" she said, putting on her duffel coat.

"OK" he said.

Clara hung about the door.

Sherlock looked up at her.

"What?" Sherlock asked.

Clara smiled handed him a little brown envelope.

"What is this?" he asked.

"It's a ticket" Clara replied. "For the concert tonight. The School's Christmas Concert, I'm in the orchestra... Do you want to come?"

Sherlock shrugged. "You're playing the harp, I always hear you play the harp so what's the big deal?"

Clara sighs. "Fine don't come"

Sherlock didn't see her leave with her violin case.

Mary and John hurried into Southbank Secondry.

"So why isn't Sherlock coming?" Mary asked as they gave in there tickets to a teacher at a desk.

"He never comes" said John.

They entered the hall with the other parents and sat down, giving a quick wave to Clara in the orchestra.

"Why?" Mary asked.

John shrugs. "Cause he's a dickhead"

"Charming" said a baritone voice.

John jumped and Mary laughed as Sherlock suddenly sat next to them .

"You decided to come then?" Mary asked.

Sherlock nodded, clearing his throat. "Nothing better to do"

Ellie Lestrade passed them.

"Hi John, Hi Mary!" she said. "And Sherlock?"

Sherlock sighed. "Yes, I'm here suprise, suprise"

"Is your dad coming?" John asked.

Ellie nodded. "Yeah, he should be here just as it start"

Mary nodded. "Good luck!"

Ellie smiled. "Thank you"

She went and sat at the piano.

Sherlock tried to catch Clara's eye but she didn't see him.

He was about to when the lights dimmed and it started.

Sherlock felt himself enjoy it as the orchestra played Christmas Carols with the Choir joining in a few times.

Ellie had a solo piece playing an elaborate version of A Christmas Carol.

Once everyone finished clapping she stood by the microphone.

"Thank you" she said. "The Orchestra will now play Silent Night with solo singer Clara Holmes"

Mary gasped, exctiedly.

"Did you know, Sherlock?" Mary asked.

He didn't. He frowned.

Clara came on the stage, smiling nervously.

_Silent night, Holy night_  
><em>All is calm, all is bright<em>  
><em>Round yon virgin, mother and child<em>  
><em>Holy infant, tender and mild<em>  
><em>Sleep in heavenly peace,<em>  
><em>Sleep in heavenly peace<br>_  
>Sherlock was shocked at hre voice. It was almost operatic and beautiful.<p>

Clara caught his eye and smiled.

Once she finished the crowd burst into an applause and Clara left the stage , quietly.

The music teacher then came on.

"We're now going to do our finale piece of Carol of the bells with the whole orchestra, hope you enjoyed your evening"

The orchestra stood.

And there was a moment before the soloist violinist came on.

Sherlock eyes widened. "Oh my god, Clara!"

John smiled at him. "She started playing whien you were apprently dead . Helped her remember you"

Clara bowed and went to her position.

Sherlock watched her play, transfixed she made it look effortless.

The piece ended and everyone stood and appluaded as they orchestra bowed, lead by Clara.

She was smiling and laughing slightly at Sherlock.

Sherlock stoodn and appluaded her.

"Well Done" he mouthed.

**Second chapter up thanks to GUEST for revewing! Had my own xmas concert yesterday! Please comment!**


	7. TEN DAYS OF CHRISTMAS

Sherlock climbed up the stairs, dusting the drifting snow from his Belstaff Coat and took his scarf off, when he suddenly walked into something green and prickly.

He backed away, waving his hands in front of his face.

"What the hell!" he exclaimed.

Clara suddenly appeared from behind.

"Dad, that isn't helpful" she tutted, fixing her glasses.

"What are you doing?" he spluttered.

"What do you think I'm doing?" said Clara, a concentrating frown on her face. "It's a Christmas Tree"

Sherlock frowned. "Why?"

"Cause it's Christmas" Clara said, smiling brightly.

"How the hell did you get a tree that size?" Sherlock asked.

"John gave me a lift" replied Clara. "I've put it in it's container but can you help me move it?"

Sherlock frowned.

"Fine..." he said. "But I'm not suddenly going to be helping or doing fairylights or ... tinsel"

Clara gasped, sarcastically , taking the mick out of him. "Don't be such a Scrooge! Now help me move it"

Sherlock rolled his eyes, but did as Clara asked and they moved it into corner.

Clara came in, with a large box over -flowing with tinsel and sparkling christmas decorations.

"Manage?" Sherlock asked, remembering how when Clara was younger struggled immensely with the box.

Clara nodded, carrying it with ease.

Sherlock frowned. "Since when?"

"Since I grow up" she said, dumping it by the tree.

"So..." he said, looking at her.

"I don't know" she shrugged, unraveling lights. "For a couple of years, I guess"

Sherlock felt a pang of guilt- another thing he missed while he was away.

He watched for a moment as she continued to unravel lights.

"I'll help with the tree" he said.

Clara looked up, frowning. "Pardon?"

Sherlock cleared his throat. "I'll help decorate the tree"

Clara smiled. "Why the sudden change of heart?"

Sherlock shrugged, a grin creeping up on his face. "Merry Christmas?"

Clara beamed and handed him some fairy lights.

_So that night, Father Holmes and Daughter Holmes, decorated the tree together in a rare yet common moment of bonding. As they decorated the tree, they talked and they laughed and most of upmost importance they smiled in eahc others company on that drfting snowy night..._

"Aah!" Clara exclaimed, laughing. "I can't reach!"

Sherlock watched with amusement as he watched her try and put the Gold Glittery Star at the top.

He walked over and crouched.

"Up you get" he said, patting his shoulder.

"Dad, I'll break your shoulder if I try and get up there" she said.

Sherlock rolled his. "Don't be ridiculous"

Clara gently went on his shoulders and Sherlock gracefully stood up.

Clara smiled and put the Star on the tree.

"Whoo!" she cheered.

Sherlock smiled as he bent down.

"Thank you" laughed Clara, as she got down.

They stepped back and had a proper look at the tree.

"Well done us" she said, admiring there handywork.

Clara leaned on Sherlock.

Sherlock smiled, and put his arm around his daughter.

**Writing this cheered me up a bit that and getting a grip cause it's Christmas! And I got my my tree! **

**Anywho, need to stop rambling! Hope you liked, leave a comment or prompt or review. **

**Thanks! x**


	8. NINE DAYS OF CHRISTMAS

**NINE DAYS OF CHRISTMAS - COMMON WINTER COLD **

Clara trapsed up stairs. She was relieved it was Friday.

"Dad?" She asked, her voice, croaked.

She went into the living room.

"What's wrong?" Sherlock asked, immediately. "You seem ill" .

Clara sighed. "What?" She asked. "Oh right yeah its just a cold" she said, sniffing slightly.

"of course it is , its December there's always a virus going about at this time of year" sighed Sherlock.

He stood up and felt her forehead. "You should lie down, you're warm"

Clara shrugged as she swayed.

"That's a yes" said Sherlock, holding onto her .

He gently pushed her down on the sofa.

He sat next to her, his hand cautiously on her back. - It had been a while since he looked after her properly as she was ill especially since he was away; he didn't know his boundaries.

Clara pulled away from him aruptly.

Sherlock let go immediatley, mentally slapping himself for doing that.

"Stupid!" he thought to himself.

"Sorry..." Clara said, quietly.

"Hmm?" asked Sherlock.

Before he got a reply Clara's breathing hitched and she sneezed three times.

She blew her nose. "Sorry had to sneeze" she said.

She leaned against Sherlock.

Sherlock frowned in confusion before smiling as he put an arm around her.

Sherlock smirked gently as he rubbed her back. "Mrs Hudson left us some Egg Nog"

Clara wrinkled her nose. "Eww!"

Sherlock frowned. "What's wrong with Egg Nog?"

"Everything. It's disgusting" replied Clara.

Sherlock chuckled. "Whatever you say, dear" he said.

"I hope that's not you trying to be patronizing!" she coughed.

Sherlock laughed. "Nope, I promise"

There was a silence.

"What about Christmas Pudding?" Sherlock asked, getting Clara to lie down.

"No!" she exclaimed, looking comically outraged. "Don't be ridiculous, that's rank!"

Sherlock rolled his eyes, amusingly as he went to make her tea and get her a hot water bottle and tissue.

"You're just jealous" said Sherlock. "Becuase I like Christmas more than you!"

"DO YOU REALLY JUST SAY THAT?" Clara gasped, outraged. "That's utter rubbish!"

Sherlock tried to contain his laughter as he boiled the kettle- he loved taking the mick out of her he had to control himself as he Clara rant about the rubbish coming out his mouth.

"What are you doing?" Mary asked John as they went to bed that night.

"Texting Sherlock" replied John., sighing amusingly. "Asking if Clara is ok because she has a cold but all I've got from both of them is that they've had a arguement over liking Christmas... It's hard to tell which one is the parent and child sometimes!"

**Please leave a review in the comments and drop a vote if you can! **

**Thanks to dralice99 for helping with this! **

**Last week of school! *cheers* **

**Let me know if you like this or not becuase I struggled with this chapter**


	9. EIGHT DAYS OF CHRISTMAS

**IGHT DAYS OF CHRISTMAS - CHRISTMAS SHOPPING**

"Are you feeling better?" asked Sherlock as his daughter came down the stairs.

"Much better, thanks" she replied.

She sat at the table with a bowl of cereal.

"So?" asked Sherlock. "What are you're plans for the day?"

"I'm going Christmas Shopping with Ellie" replied Clara.

"Good luck" snorted Sherlock.

"I don't need it" smirked Clara. "I'm organized I have a list"

She suddenly put a list on the table.

Sherlock frowned as he read the list.

_Matthew - Lynx Deodrant _

_Nana - M&S Voucher_

_Grandpa - Waterstones Voucher_

_Mrs Hudson- Liberty's Apron_

_Lestade- Bottle of Favourite Whiskey_

_John- Frame with his favourite picture, Cooking Round the World Book and Jumper_

_Mary- Watch, Box of Christmas Chocolates. _

_Mycroft- Vouchers for that weird suit place he likes _

_Molly- Perfume _

_Ellie - Perfume (Got it) _

_Dad- (Got it)_

"You've already got my present?" Sherlock asked, giving her , her list back.

Clara nodded.

She got up and grabbed her coat.

She kissed his head. "Yup " she said, smugly.

She then descended down the stairs and left.

Sherlock immediatley leapt up from his spot and reached for his phone.

He dialed Mary's number.

"Mary, it's me... Yeah she's gone" he said. "Shall I meet you in fifteen minutes where we agreed? Ok"

"Ok , so basically you want me to help you buy Clara's Christmas presents?" Mary asked, as she and Sherlock walked through St. James's Park.

Sherlock nodded. "She's older, she's developed different tastes while I was away"

Mary nodded. "Why didn't you just ask her to write a christmas list?"

Sherlock shrugged. "You know her well, you adopted her besides I want it to be a suprise to see if she got it right, besides the moer knowledge I require the more I can guide other people to get her stuff she wants i.e her Uncle who is hopless at this sort of thing"

Mary nodded.

"Oh" added Sherlock. "You and John are invited to come to my parents for Christmas, we leave on the twenty-third"

Mary smiled. "We'd love to come"

"Don't tell Clara she doesn't though yet" Sherlock said.

Mary smiled.

"What?" Sherlock asked.

"You're making a real effort" she smiled. "It's good"

Mary took him into Waterstone's, Accessorize she even took him into Superdrug for make-up.

"Is she really into this sort of stuff?" Sherlock asked.

"Yup" said Mary. "She's not a little girl anymore"

Sherlock nodded, slowly, swallowing thickly.

They were in Urban Outfitters when Mary suddenly gasped and ducked down, pulling Sherlock behind a clothes rail with her.

Sherlock frowned.

Mary pointed at the clothes rack.

"It's Clara and Ellie" she whispered.

Sherlock carefully looked over the clothes rack.

There was Ellie and Clara, with mounts of shopping bags, looking longingly at the clothes.

Sherlock smiled, he knew that was the I've-run-ouf-of-allowance-to-get-stuff-for-myself look.

"What time is it?" Clara asked, Ellie.

"Four" replied Ellie. "I'm starving"

"Same" replied Clara. "German market for food , then home?"

Ellie nodded and they left the shop.

Mary and Sherlock bought some stuff before leaving.

"Do you need help wrapping them?" Mary asked, as they walked up the stairs of 221b.

"I think if I can do hundred or so napkin origami swans for your wedding , I can wrap a few presents" Sherlock smiled.

Mary laughed. "Need anymore help with anyone's presents?"

Sherlock shook his head. "I'm now all sorted" he said, feeling relieved. "Clara was the last person to buy for and thanks to you, I'm now sorted"

Mary smiled. "Great! I'll seeya later?"

Sherlock nodded.

"Bye" she said.

"Bye" Sherlock said.

Clara trudged upstairs later that evening her fingers sore with all the bags she was carrying.

"Oh my god!" she groaned. "Could give me a hand? Nope? Dad, you have you even moved!"

She rushed upstairs with her shopping bags.

Sherlock smirked and texted Mary.

_She has no idea how much she'll love this christmas - SH_

**Thanks to cateyed girl for suggesting Holmes Shopping! I hope you liked it! **

**Everyone go and review and comment for me cuase it's Christmas!**


	10. SEVEN DAYS OF CHRISTMAS

**SEVEN DAYS OF CHRISTMAS - CHRISTMAS PARTIES **

Sherlock paced up and down quietly. John was sitting in his armchair, reading a newspaper; quite relaxed.

"Sherlock, relaxed she isn't due back for another hour" said John. "She's safe, she's at the school disco "

"I'm not used to her going out like this" admitted Sherlock. "At...parties"

"How many Christmas do's has she been to?" John asked.

"Three" replied Sherlock. "Ellie's mum had one in Monday, Orchestra and now the disco"

John chuckled. "She's fourteen, it's what happens"

"Matthew who's that girl with your sister?" Frank asked.

"Where?"

"The one with velvet crop top and the white trousers" he replied.

"That's Clara" replied Matthew.

Frank choked on his drink. "Clara!? The Freaky Skitch!?"

"Don't call her that!" snarled Matthew, over the music.

Suddenly they started playing Mariah Carey's All I Want for Christmas.

There was a round of cheer and groans.

Matthew went over to Clara, offering his hand.

Clara frowned, amusingly. "What?"

Matthew grinned. "Come and dance?"

Clara looked at Ellie, who was encouraging her.

"I don't dance-"

Matthew pulled her into the group of dancers.

Matthew, held her hands, moving there arms slowly back and forth.

He started mimicking Mariah Carey, mouthing it cheesily.

Clara laughed.

The music sped up and Matthew started speeding up the arm movement, singing along.

Clara laughed.

Matthew continued to fance with her, he waltzed her speedily , lifting her up as he spun her.

"Matt!" she protested, loudly.

"All I want for Christmas is youuuuu!" they sang, laughing, poiting at each other. "Baby!"

They continued to dance on the spot.

Matthew went and got Clara coat as she put her brogues back on.

"This is a heavy coat" he said, lifting up slightly.

"It's long" replied Clara. "Goes to my ankles"

"It's like Sherlocks!" Matthew smiled.

Clara nodded. "Except with a fur collar and fur at the wrists! More femenine than his"

They walked out the school.

"You guys alright now?" asked Ellie.

Clara nodded. "Yeah, I think so... It'll be a good Christmas"

Matthew nodded, smiling at her. "Good"

Clara beamed.

Sherlock heard the door.

"That'll be her" said John.

Sherlock rushed onto his armchair and started idly playing the violin.

Clara vame up the stairs.

"Hi John" she smiled. "Hi Dad"

"How was the party?"

Clara nodded. "Great! Good time"

John nodded. "Good"

"Clara you need a shower" said Sherlock. "You've been dancing . You're perspiring"

Clara scowled, not taking it to heart though.

John glared at him .

Clara kissed John on the cheek.

"I'll go shower " she said, as John rubbed her back.

She went upstairs and John looked at Sherlock.

"Well she can't know I was worried" said Sherlock.

John frowned.

"She does need a shower" he said, defensively.

John sighed and went back to his paper.

**Hiya! **

**Last day of school tomorrow so excited! **

**Dedicated to Sallymaria101 cause she's lovely. **

**Please comment, it'll make me smile!**


	11. SIX DAYS OF CHRISTMAS

Clara tapped her foot impatietnly as her and her fellow classmates watched the clock, impatiently.

14:58

Ellie groaned. "This is torture!"

Clara supressed a sigh as there teacher watched them with amusement.

14:59

"Come on!" exclaimed one of the boys.

Everyone laughed.

They sat in a tense silence.

The teacher sat at her desk.

"This is the quietest you've been all day" she said.

Clara supressed another sigh.

Suddenly the bell went.

Everyone jumped up and cheered and hurried out the classroom.

Clara and Ellie rushed down the stairs out onto the gates.

"Yes, Matthew!" Ellie exclaimed, launching herself onto her brother's back.

Matthew grinned. "Get off me" he laughed.

"Thank god finally the holidays" he said.

Clara nodded. "I know!"

Ellie hugged her. "Christmas!"

Clara laughed and hugged her back.

Suddenly a car horn went and Lestrade pulled.

Ellie hugged her again. "Have a wonderful christmas. Meet up at sme point yeah?"

Clara nodded. "Of course"

Matthew grinned and hugged her. "Take care Caz!"

Clara laughed hugging him. "I will Maz! Have a great Christmas"

She smiled as they got into the car.

She bent down so she could say hello to Greg.

"Clara, do you want a lift?" he asked.

Clara shook her head.

"No thank you, I'm delivering presents" she replied.

Lestrade nodded. "Thanks for the whisky by the way!"

Clara smiled. "You're welcome"

"Thanks for the deodrant and perfume and scarf" added Matthew and Ellie.

Clara laughed. "No problem guys! Thanks for the bag and the book... Have a great Christmas!"

"Thank you, bye!"

She watched the car drove off.

She put in her headphones and started walking.

She went to see Molly at St. Barts to give her , her present.

She was delighted when she recieved an iTunes voucher.

She then went to her Uncle Mycroft's.

He hugged her and thanked her.

"That's nice of you" he said, he frowned suspiciously. "What do you want?"

"What? Nothing!" spluttered Clara.

She smiled.

"It's Christmas I wanted to give you something" she said.

"You could've given it to at your grandparen-"

Clara frowned.

Mycroft cleared his throat, remembering it was a secret. "Nothing. Thank you it was very nice of you but I'm afraid I don't have you're gift yet"

Clara smiled, she seemed to have forgotten about the unusual comment. "That's ok! Give it to me whenever"

She took the tube home and stopped off to buy a tin of Quality's Streets.

She let herself into the flat.

"Dad?" she called out, as she walked up the stairs.

"In here!" he replied.

Clara entered the living room, Sherlock was sitting in his armchair with his laptop.

Mary and John were sitting next to him, in the chairs from the table, looking at whatever he was doing.

"Hello Clara" the Watsons said.

"Hi" Clara said, smiling. "Didn't know you'd be here"

Mary chuckled. "Neither did we"

John smiled. "We thought we'd pop round for a while, what's that?"

Clara put the tin of Quality Street's on the table.

"Bought this. Last day of school" she said. "Thought we should celebrate"

"I thought you bought Quality Street" said Sherlock, smiling slightly.

Mary laughed.

"Did you just make a joke?" exclaimed John.

Sherlock shrugged, trying not to laugh.

"Not just any joke" Clara groaned, amusingly. "A Dad Joke"

"What are you three doing on the laptop, you've been on for ages" she asked.

She went over to the adults who were now standing over the laptop.

They looked at each other and then at Clara.

She frowned. "What?"

"Should I tell her now?" Sherlock asked.

Mary nodded.

John smiled. "Yup"

Clara frowned, smiling. "What?"

"Where are booking tickets for the train" smiled Sherlock. "We're going on the train on the twenty-third and we will take the train to Cambridge with Mary and John and we will spend Christmas with your grandparents"

Clara put her hands to her mouth, her eyes wide with shock and excitment.

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed, tears in her eyes. "Are you serious?"

Sherlock nodded.

Clara jumped up and down and launched herself onto him.

Sherlock laughed and hugged her, swinging her.

"Yes! We're going to Cambridge" he said. "Going spend Christmas with everyone, Clara, everyone important to you"

Clara hugged him tight. "I love you" she said.

_"Say it" he thought to himself. "Say it back! Come on, after everything she's been through, say it"_

Sherlock smiled and kissed her cheek.

Clara smiled. "I'm so excited!"

She launched herself onto John.

He laughed and hugged her.

She jumped up and down and muffled squeling into his jumper.

She went over to Mary.

"I'll be gentil cause you're pregnant" she said.

Mary laughed and pulled her into a hug, kissing her cheek.

"You deserve it, sweetheart" she whispered, rubbing her back.

Later on that night, Clara was snuggled against Mary and John, eating from Qualty Street tin.

Sherlock watch them from the kitchen.

To him , he still needed to win Clara back since the Recheinbach Fall. To him she was the daughter he broke and lost. To him she was Clara Watson. He was grateful for them. He was happy to let them still be her adopted parents. He was delighted when they accepted. He was determined to give her the Christmas she deserved. He went into his room and pulled out his a blank sheet of music and lined Paper and on each one wrote - Clara's Christmas.

Clara, oblivous texted her Nana.

Cannot wait to see you and Grandpa - Clara

I can't wait either, my darling girl! Been to long - Nana

Clara smiled to herself.

"What is it?" John asked.

Clara shrugged. "Merry Christmas"

**Last day of School! I'm offically on holiday! So exctied. Off to another christmas party tomorrow, but I think I'll have time to post. **

**Thanks to Crossing the Galaxy 22 who favourited and followed!**

**Let me know what everyone thinks of this- I've changed the format slightly Mary is pregnant but her and John haven't had a fight or she hasn't shot Sherlock or anything like that. **

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	12. FIVE DAYS OF CHRISTMAS

**FIVE DAYS OF CHRISTMAS- CHRISTMAS JUMPERS AND CHRISTMAS CAROLS**

"What are you wearing?" Sherlock asked, frowning.

Clara looked at her baggy, wooly cream jumper with holly on it.

"It's a christmas jumper" she said, smiling. "Obviously"

Sherlock raised his eyebrows.

"What?" she asked, innocently.

Sherlock smirked. "Nothing"

Clara sits in front of him, smiling.

"Play me something" she said.

Sherlock looked up at her. "What?"

"Play me something" she repeated.

Sherlock sighed, looking at her.

"Only if you sing" he said, softly. "Like at the concert"

Clara smiled.

"I didn't know you could sing" he admitted. "You're mother was studying Music when I met her. She was training as an opera singer"

Clara nodded, smiling. "I know. I'm not that good though"

"Doesn't mean you can't sing" said Sherlock. "You have a operatic element to your voice, it's retro and timeless, it's lovely"

Clara smiled. "Thank you"

"Do you know what you want to do when you're older?" Sherlock asked.

Clara shook her head. "I was supposed to do GCSEs early"

Sherlock looked suprised. "Well done. Why didn't you follow through?"

"I couldn't follow it through because I wasn't in the mind set during that moment in time" she said , quietly.

Sherlock looked at his feet. "I'm sorry"

Clara smiled. "Come on" she said, changing the subject.

She lead him over to his violin.

Sherlock laughed and started tuning his violin.

Clara stood by the window, watching the snow drfting.

Sherlock placed the violin under his neck, his bow poised.

"Ready?" he asked.

Clara nodded.

Sherlock played the intro to The Christmas Song.

_"Chestnuts roasting on an open fire..."_

Sherlock smiled , continuing to play.

_"Jack Frost nipping on your nose..._

Clara stood next to him, in front of the music stand.

_"Yuletide carols being sung by a choir, _  
><em>And folks dressed up like Eskimos. <em>"

Sherlock continued to play and felt slightly sad. This was him and Irene's favourite carol. She used to sing it for him all the time. He hoped one day, she'd come back to hear Clara sing it so well.

_Everybody knows a turkey and some mistletoe, _  
><em>Help to make the season bright. <em>  
><em>Tiny tots with their eyes all aglow, <em>  
><em>Will find it hard to sleep tonight. <em>

_They know that Santa's on his way; _  
><em>He's loaded lots of toys and goodies on his sleigh. <em>  
><em>And every mother's child is going to spy, <em>  
><em>To see if reindeer really know how to fly. <em>

_And so I'm offering this simple phrase, _  
><em>To kids from one to ninety-two, <em>  
><em>Although its been said many times, many ways, <em>  
><em>Merry Christmas to you! <em>

**Hope everyone is having a good holiday. Watching Scrooge xD Christmas is starting. Sorry for not updating yesterday, I was at a party. **

**Please let me know what you think! Thanks to taylorjs1999 for favouriting! **


	13. FOUR DAYS OF CHRISTMAS

Clara was busy packing to go to Cambridge.

She had managed to fit everything in one suitcase and all the Christmas things were in one large Festive Present Bag.

She left her stuff in the living.

Sherlock put his two leather weekend bags and violin case next to her luggage.

"You want to bring any music?" he asked.

Clara shook her head. "Nah, I'll just play there piano when I get there"

Sherlock nodded.

Clara smiled briefly before walking over to the window.

"Everything ok?" Sherlock asked.

Clara nodded. "Yes, I'm very excited for Christmas!"

Sherlock nodded. "I know you are... It's your mother isn't it?"

Clara looked up at him. "You'ved been thinking about her too?"

Sherlock shrugged. "It's that time of year, I guess"

Clara nodded. "I wonder where she is..."

Sherlock hugged her. "She'll be back by next Christmas you'll see"

Clara smiled, leaning into him. "You say that every year"

"I know" he said, sadly. "I'm sorry"

Clara swallowed thickly.

"Yeah me too" she said.

Sherlock kissed her cheek. "Guess what's on TV?"

Clara smiled. "What?"

"The Snowman" he replied.

Clara gasped, delighted.

Sherlock grinned.

He pulled her over to the couch and turned on the tele.

Sherlock put an arm around her.

"You could sing like that" said Clara, as the famous track We're Walking in the Air came on.

Sherlock nodded. "Obviously" he said, going along with the joke.

"Easily" nodded Clara.

They started laughing.

Sherlock suddenly bent down and picked up a large Gingerbread House.

"Homemade Gingerbread?" he asked.

Clara choked on her glass of water.

"You made that!" she exclaimed.

Sherlock nodded as he broke a bit for her.

She took a bite.

"Jesus Christ that's amazing!" she exclaimed.

Sherlock smiled.

"How did you learn to make that?" she asked, taking another bite.

"It's an usual skill you need for deduct-"

"You youtubed it , didn't you?"

Sherlock sighed. "Just eat your Gingerbread"

**Sorry it's so short but I'm in a hurry to post everything in time!**

**Hope you like, next chapter will be longer**


	14. THREE DAYS OF CHRISTMAS

Clara we need to leave now!" Sherlock exclaimed.

Clara looked at herself in the mirror.

She wore dark red and green tartan trousers, brogues and a white shirt as grabbed her coat and rushed downstairs.

They entered the Taxi and drove to Paddington station.

Clara looked out the window her eyes drooping.

Sherlock smirked, amusingly. "Is half seven a bit of an early start?"

Clara glared, weakly at him.

"I apologize your highness" he mocked.

Clara gave him the finger.

"John, Mary!" exclaimed Clara as she rushed over to them.

She hugged them.

Sherlock smiled as he caught up with them.

"Hiya!" Mary said, hugging her. "You ready?"

"Ok, what platform are we?" John asked.

Clara checked the tickets. "Er... Platform ... Eight"

Clara offered to take Mary's suitcase.

Mary shook her head.

"I've tried" said John, rolling his eyes.

The four of them went to the Platform and checking the tickets, they settled at a booked table on a train.

"So glad it's not busy" said Clara, as she sat next to Mary, opposite Sherlock.

Sherlock looked smug.

Clara groaned. "What?"

"It's not busy because I booked an early journey" he explained.

Clara sighed, smiling. "Fine, well done dad for booking an early flight, despite the fact that I didn't get a lie in"

Mary smiled.

There was a little silence.

"Bored" sighed Sherlock.

"The train hasn't started to move yet" said John, shaking his head.

"Ugh, John do you remember the train journey to Exeter?" Clara asked.

"For the Baskerville Case?"

Clara nodded.

Sherlock groaned. "Not this story again"

"What happened?" Mary asked.

"He was slagging off everyone on the train and he was busy being a prat he didn't notice I switched his coffee with my Hot Chocolate, he got such a fright he spilt it and it stained his purple shirt"

John laughed as Sherlock scowled.

Clara shook her head. "He got his revenge on the car journey"

Sherlock smirked, evilly.

John grimaced as he nodded.

"Mary, honestly it was so bad I had car sickness" she said.

Clara laughed. "And then John thought he was going to die!"

John protested. "That's not true"

Sherlock nodded. "Yes it is!"

Clara woke up suddenly to the noise of a tannoy at the train journey.

Sherlock was busy reading a paper and John was asleep.

"You ok?" Mary asked, rubbing her arm.

Clara nodded, sleepily. "Yeah... You?"

Mary nodded, rubbing her stomach. "She's not letting me sleep"

Clara smiled. "Can I feel?

Mary nodded, bringing Clara's hand to her stomach.

A few moments later, Clara smiled as she felt the baby kick.

Mary smiled back at her.

"Not long now" said Mary. "A couple of months... We asked Sherlock about being Godfather"

Clara grinned. "I knew it! - "

"Clara, he said no" interuppted Mary.

Clara frowned. "No?"

Mary smiled. "He said he's keeping his pormise to be there for us and the three of us but he said he had vowed something else a long time ago and he'd let that down and wants to focus on her"

Clara frowned.

Mary smiled and stroked Clara's hair.

"I'm glad to see you happier" she said.

"I was happy with you and John" she said.

Mary nodded. "I know that... But your eyes are brighter now you have everyone around you... You've always got me and John but you know you've got your dad back and it's much better"

Clara nodded.

Mary hugged her.

Clara smiled and hugged her back.

"Guess what?" Clara asked.

"What?" Mary asked.

"Sherlock can make Gingerbread Houses"

_This is Cambridge_

Clara leapt off the train with her luggage.

Sherlock followed with all the luggage as John helped Mary off the train. Clara went over to the bench and dumped her stuff. She breathed in the crisp air - she hadn't been there in two years.

Sherlock dumped his and the Watson's luggage on the bench.

The train rolled away and there was a peaceful silence as the birds sang in the nearby fields.

"What now?" Mary asked , sitting on the bench as John thanked Sherlock for taking his luggage.

"My father will collect us-"

"GRANDPA" Clara squeled in delight.

Mr Holmes arms were stretched out , smiling.

Clara ran over, abandoning her luggage.

She hugged him.

"Hello" exclaimed Mr Holmes, hugging her tightly. He lifted her up, slightly. "Look at you! All grown up, you're gorgeous!"

"I missed you so much" she said, hugging him.

"I missed you to darling" he said.

Sherlock came over and to Mary and John's curiositity hugged him.

They brought the luggage into the car.

"Clara, we've put you sharing the double bed in Sherlock's room, Mycroft's in his room and John and Mary you'll be in Clara's room" said Mr Holmes as they drove down to the house.

"Cheers" said John.

"I can't wait" said Clara.

Mr Holmes hummed happily.

"NANA!" Clara rushed into the house.

Mrs Holmes came over and hugged her Clara.

She gasped as she fussed over her. "Look you're all grown up!" she sobbed.

Sherlock rolled his eyes but hugged her fondly.

"Can't believe you're here for christmas!" she exclaimed.

_Hark how the bells_  
><em>Sweet silver bells<em>  
><em>All seem to say<em>  
><em>Throw cares away<em>

_Christmas is here_  
><em>Bringing good cheer<em>  
><em>To young and old<em>  
><em>Meek and the bold<em>

**Merry Christmas Eve Eve everyone! **

**Last two chapter tomorrow, thanks to Crossing The Galaxy 22, Ha ha I'm so alone and asguardian for reviewing and following and favouriting.**

**If you have a moment please let me know what you think and drop a comment! **


	15. TWO DAYS OF CHRISTMAS

It was Christmas Eve at Mr and Mrs Holmes's house.

It had been a busy day for Clara's Grandparents, whom had been cooking and insisted didn't need help cooking, Mycroft went to work for a it so Sherlock, John and Mary and Clara went for a walk. After a while they sat in one of the local cafes, as Mary felt tired once they started walking again. Sherlock and Clara rushed ahead and started throwing snowballs at each other.

"Sherlock's right" said Mary, holding John's hands. "We're going to be great parents"

John smiled. "Of course we are"

"Frankly after looking after these two how could we not"

John laughed. "Yes they're much harder than babies"

Mary giggled.

That evening , everyone re-grouped in the Living Room for some drinks (Coke- Floats for Mary and Clara) .

Mrs Holmes fussed over Sherlock and Clara.

"I'm so glad you all came" she said.

Clara smiled as her Nana and Grandpa kissed her.

"We hardly see you, I can't believe you're growing up so quickly" she said, tearfully.

Grandpa nodded. "You've turned into a young woman. Where has our little girl gone?"

Clara smiled. "I'm sorry I didn't come more whilst Sherlock was... busy for a couple of years"

There was a slight silence

"We would of visited but Mycroft said-"

"It's alright" Clara smiled. "I understand"

Sherlock stood up.

He cleared his throat he took out a piece of paper.

"I just wanted to say a few things" he said. "You know I promised myself no more speeches after John's wedding but this was important. It's important to me"

Clara looked up at him.

"I er I know it's been very difficult" he began. "When I faked my death. Especially John. And especially for Clara. I know it affected you, Clara immensely. In a way I may've of over-looked. It has also affected you in a way that completely suprised me. You have spots. You need to shower more regularly. You put on a few pounds and then lost it. "

Clara looked shocked, and embarrassed. Everyone else looked uncomfortable.

"You seem to have developed a narrow waist" he continued. "You seem to have developed a rather shocking amount of chest is well. I mean really?!"

Clara blushed as she sub-consciously looked at her chest and the adults looked at each other with awkwardness.

Clara cleared her throat but Sherlock continued.

"Not to mention, at the time of the month-"

"Ok whoa whoa whoa!" Clara exclaimed, interuptting.

"What?" Sherlock asked.

"No one needs to know this" she said, coldly. "And FYI it's puberty not Grief"

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "I know but going to a double C is quite -"

"Then why on earth are you telling everyone this?" she spluttered. "This is slightly embrassing expecially as it's none of your buisness"

Sherlock closed his eyes. "I apologise. I was out of line"

He opened his eyes and looked at Clara.

"And I'm so grateful to you, John for looking after her. I will be ever in your debt because you've done a better job that I could ever do and you'll be a brilliant father" said Sherlock.

John nods. "Cheers Mate"

"Mary" said Sherlock. "I was always worried about Clara as a teenager because her mother unfortunatley cannot be here for her in this awkward time for her. And you have proven to me that you're John's soulmate but also a incredible woman by taking her under your wing so quickly and I will always respect you and look up to you for that"

Mary smiled, tears in her eyes as she squeezed Clara's hand.

"Anyway back to Clara" said Sherlock. "For the record. It is my buisness. Everything about you is. You're heigh, weight. Your personality, your likes, your dislikes, your insecurities. Your health, skills... everything. And I have two years I've missed. And in those two years , I've missed one of the most vital parts of your life- I've missed you grow into this ... Incredible, Intelligent, strong, beautiful, mature, independant young woman that I've come back to"

Clara felt tears in her eyes.

"And I'm not going anywhere ever again" he said. "Not ever. And I'm looking forward to the new year. Because it's the year I get to spend with my incredible, intelligent, strong, beautiful, mature, independant young woman that is my daughter whom I love. And I speak for myself and your mother who cannot be here that we our so proud of you and I can assure you she loves you too."

Sherlock frowned as everyone was in tears but he ignored it.

He raised his glass.

"A toast" he proposed. "She deserves the world but I can only try and give her a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year... To Clara"

Everyone raised there glasses.

"To Clara" they all repeated.

Clara smiled and got up.

"Excuse me" she said, leaving the room.

Sherlock frowned and followed her, leaving his parents with John and Mary.

"Oh my god" exclaimed Mrs Holmes. "That was so lovely!"

Mary quietly wiped her eyes as John hugged her.

Mr Holmes smiled at his wife.

"It was lovely things he said" he agreed with her, absent-mindingly.

Mrs Holmes, nodded.

"She needed that" Mr Holmes said, looking towards John and Mary.

John cleared his throat and nodded.

"She did"

Sherlock quitly followed Clara outisde.

"Clara" he said, following her outside. "I'm sorry that was a bit too sentimental and maybe over the top-"

Clara turned to face him, she was crying silently.

"That was the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me" she said, quietly.

Sherlock's expression softened.

"You've done this all for me" she aid, wiping her eyes.

Sherlock nodded.

Clara let out a small sob - a over-whelming happy sob.

"I don't care what people say or think" she said. "What you say or think. You are the kindest man, I've ever known"

Sherlock hugged her.

"I love you " he said, quietly, closing his eyes.

Clara hugged him tightly.

"I love you too" she said.

"Dear Lord, what on earth is this?" Mycroft asked, strolling up the drive."A sentimenal Christmas?"

Clara turned around, and smiled at her Uncle.

"To much Christmas Punch" said Sherlock.

He winked at her.

Clara smiled.

"Shall we go in?" Mycroft asked.

Clara nodded. "Yeah, Nana made Mince pies"

Mycroft graoned.

"Don't be such a scrooge, Uncle" she said.

Mycroft groaned even louder...

**Merry Christmas Eve everyone! **

**Last chapter to go Clara's Christmas Day, which I will post today because I won't be able to tomorrow! **

**I know you're all be very busy but if you could get a moment could you please review this and the next chapter and then I'll leave you alone xD**

**Thank you ElizabethCullen08 for reviewing and everyone else who's stuck with this through out december! **


	16. ONE DAY OF CHRISTMAS - CHRISTMAS DAY

Clara woke up , she could hear her Nana's old record player playing Old-fashioned Christmas carols.

She smiled sleepily and rolled over.

Sherlock was already up, he was about to go down stairs when he noticed Clara awake.

Sherlock grinned and went over to her.

"Merry Christmas" he said, siting next to her and kissing her cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Dad" she said.

"Get dressed" he said, smiling. "Come downstairs soon as possible, your Nana is waiting"

He left and Clara got up and got dressed into her Christmas jumper, jeans and boots.

She went downstairs, into the kitchen for a private moment with her Grandparents.

"Merry Christmas, darling!" her Nana said, hugging her.

"Merry Christmas Nana!" she said.

She went over and kissed her Grandpa wishing him and Merry Christmas.

"Everyone's in the Dining Hall, sweetheart if you want to go join them for some breakfast" said Grandpa.

"Ok, do you need a hand with anything?" she asked.

"Not at all" replied Nana. "We've managed to get everything cooked. If you want you can take the jugs of mulled wine and hot chocolate and I'll come in with the Croissants"

Clara nodded.

She carried through the jugs into the Dining Hall, where Sherlock , Mycroft, Mary and John were sitting.

"Merry Christmas everyone" she smiled, putting the jugs down.

She sat next to Mary and John.

"Merry Christmas, Clara" said John and Mary.

She hugged them both.

Sherlock sat opposite her with his violin. He winked at her.

Clara grinned as she poured herself a mug of hot chocolate.

Everyone was chatting and Clara smiled awkwardly as approached Mycroft.

"Mulled wine, Uncle?" Clara asked.

He nodded. "Please"

Clara poured him a mug.

Her grandparents came in with Croissants.

"Merry Christmas, Clara" he said.

She smiled shyly.

"Merry Christmas Uncle"

_Hark how the bells_  
><em>Sweet silver bells<em>  
><em>All seem to say<em>  
><em>Throw cares away<em>

Clara and John had gone on a walk before the meal.

They were laughing at a joke as they sat at a bench.

Clara looked at the view of the snowy countryside and the small town ahead.

"It's so Beautiful with the snow" she said.

John nodded.

"Everything's change hasn't it?" Clara said.

John turned her head and looked at her.

"Well" she smiled. "Multiple times things has changed I guess, first he was dead and ... then you adopted me and now he's back and your married with your own daughter on the way and I'm back with Sherlock and it's a lovely Christmas and..."

John smiled. "Everything is wonderful and finally on track for us"

Clara sighed. "I'm just waiting for something horrible to happen to me... or something I don't know"

John shook his head. "You can't think like that you've just got to embrace everything that comes at you and be ready to kick some ass"

Clara laughed.

John grinned. "Besides we've seem to always pull through"

Clara nodded. "Us two seem to have been through thick and thin..."

"Do you remember when Sherlock came back and he said the three of us against the world?"

Clara nodded.

John smiled. "I think it's us two, Clara"

Clara smiled. "Merry Christmas John"

John grinned, hugging her. "Merry Christmas"

_Christmas is here_  
><em>Bringing good cheer<em>  
><em>To young and old<em>  
><em>Meek and the bold<em>

Clara rushed into the house, a pile of firewood from the forest in her arms.

Mr Holmes closed the door after her.

"Thank you dear" he said, taking it off her. "You better be quick, everyone is in the Dining Room, Nana is just about to serve the starter, will you take the Shloer in for you and Mary"

Clara nodded and went through into the Kitchen.

Nana handed her the Shloer saying she looked lovely as everyone got changed into smarter clothes, Clara wearing what she wore to the christmas dance.

Clara smiled, taking it.

"Thank you" she said.

She could hear Violin playing as she came closer to the Living Room and Dining Room.

Mary, John and Mycroft were sat on one side of the table and Sherlock was playing by the fireplace.

Clara smiled as she poured herself and Mary a glass.

Sherlock finished with a flourish and bowed as everyone clapped.

"Dad that was amazing! It 's my favourite and is so festive sounding"

Sherlock smirked. "Really?"

Clara nodded. "Yes"

"I'm glad you think so because I composed it" he smiled.

Clara went over and frowned as she read the title - Clara's Christmas.

"I know we're exchanging gifts after dinner but I couldn't wait" he said.

Clara hugged him. "Thank you, it's lovely"

Her Grandparents came in with the Starters.

"Here we go!" she said.

"This looks amazing" said Clara, sitting next to her dad.

_Ding dong ding dong_  
><em>That is their song<em>  
><em>With joyful ring<em>  
><em>All caroling.<em>

They had a wonderful meal with soup, pigs in blankets, vegtables, roast patatoes, turkey, honey glazed ham, stuffing, trifle and white chocolate torte.

"Oh my god" said Clara as she finished off her slice of torte. "Nana, Grandpa thank you so much that was amazing"

"That was delicious" agreed Mary and John.

The best compliment she recieved was from Sherlock who told her he hadn't enjoyed eating a full three course meal in years which made her teary and hug him. Earning her an eye-roll from Mycroft who then recieved a smug look from Sherlock.

_One seems to hear_  
><em>Words of good cheer<em>  
><em>From everywhere <em>  
><em>Filling the air<em>

Later on they all sat round the fire with tea, mince pies and chocolate and exchanged presents.

Clara was delighted with all her gifts - Clothes and Chocolate and headphones from the Watsons, iTune vouchers from her Grandparents, books from her Uncle. She was even more delighted when everyone loved the presents they recieved from her.

"This is for you" she said, handing Sherlock a card and a neatly wrapped present.

Sherlock opened it. It was a heavy burgundy, large notebook with the words COMPOSITIONS in gold.

Sherlock traced his fingers along the lettering.

"Have a look inside" smiled Clara.

Sherlock had a look. There were already three compositions in that Clara had done.

"The first is one I made about you" she explained. "The second one is the one you done for me and mum and the third is your favourite Bach piece that you couldn't find anywhere. I found it online and copied it in for you"

Sherlock hugged her. "Thank you so much"

Clara smiled. "Do you like it?"

Sherlock grinned. "I love it, thank you"

"This is for you" he said, giving her a small box. "This is your main present, I've got more upstairs for you"

"Thank you" she said. "Good wrapping skills"

Sherlock smiled.

Clara unwrapped it. It was a box and inside the box was a beauitful watch with a small brown leather strap. On the watch face was an old-fashioned map of the world.

"Dad it's beautiful" she whispered.

"It was your mothers" he said. "See the fourth line that isn't moving and is pointing to America? That's telling you where she is, America. Theoretically, she set it to move very slowly so it tells where she is"

Clara hugged him tightly. "I love it, it's gorgeous"

_Oh how they pound, (Oh how they pound)_  
><em>Raising the sound<em>  
><em>O'er hill and dale<em>  
><em>Telling their tale. (Telling their tale)<em>

Clara also recieved a satchel, a gold stag necklace and a large book on Science from him.

Before they all went to bed, Clara sat by the piano and played and sung Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas.

_Gaily they ring_  
><em>While people sing<em>  
><em>Songs of good cheer<em>  
><em>Christmas is here<em>

Sherlock lay next to Clara that night.

"Thank you for a wonderful Christmas Dad" she said. "I love you"

"Love you to" he smiled. "Thank you for making it wonderful, a Christmas I enjoyed"

_Merry, Merry, Merry, Merry Christmas_  
><em>Merry, Merry, Merry, Merry Christmas<em>

**Well this is the last chapter! **

**I hope you all have a Wonderful Christmas. **

**Thank you all for reading!**

**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**


End file.
